1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices, systems, and methods for grouping traffic events. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention group traffic events, such as delays resulting from road construction or car accidents, to enable simplified presentation to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation devices are commonly employed in automobiles to calculate travel routes and provide guidance using the Global Positioning System (GPS). Due to the desire to acquire the most accurate information for route planning and guidance, navigation devices have been configured to wirelessly receive traffic information from various sources. The received traffic information may be provided to drivers to allow appropriate route compensation around traffic delays.
Traffic information services commonly report a single traffic event, such as a car accident, as a plurality of events due to the separate reception of traffic information or varying flow speeds associated with particular events. For example, a single car accident may be reported as both a traffic slowdown at a first location and a car accident at a second location that may be the same as the first location. Navigation devices in communication with the traffic information services would thus present the single car accident as two discrete events. Consequently, drivers are often notified of an overabundance of traffic events.